Clipped Wings A Caged Bird's Story: Fallen Pedals
by MoyashiCampy
Summary: It was funny after all the revenge Sasuke had, had he was not happy. He was even the Otokage! But he had one more task to accomplish...reviving his clan. And he had a certain pink haired kunoichi in mind to help him do just that.


**Moyashi here! Whats up? I know I'm writing another story O.O. But I had to do it!! I will be sure to balance my time so The Prince and The Demon will continue to be updated. Please enjoy! Oh and please R&R**

* * *

_Enter Sasuke_

A twenty two year old Sasuke Uchiha walked through the halls of the Oto palace. Which he had designed himself. A scowl prominent on his features.

It was funny that after he had killed all his enemies, and gotten revenge for his clan he was still not happy. The first one he killed was Orochimaru it was funny that everyone seemed to think that he wasn't aware that the snack bastard wanted to take over his body, and have his eyes.

Orochimaru was an easy kill he had killed him without even breaking a sweat and chuckled at the thought. Next was Itachi Uchiha. He had killed his brother at the age of sixteen. He had even remembered his brother's lifeless bloody corpse laying on the ground. He even remembered how when his brother died there was a smile prominent on his features. Damn him. Sasuke thought bitterly.

One year after Itachi's death Sasuke learned that the elders of Konoha had issued the attack. He had felt betrayed, angry, and plotted revenge. For himself and for his older brother who was forced to do it. Who had prayed for death for so many years. Who had prayed for the death at the hands of his younger brother.

It made him sick. So sick. That Konoha's people were lied to that **he **was lied to about the death of his family. Of his clan. How Itachi was branded as a traitor and a murderer when it had not even been all his doing. Sasuke's eyes burned a crimson shade. Tomoes spinning uncontrollably. They had never said a damn word when he had trained so hard to kill his own damn brother! Those elders had deserved their deaths. They had deserved every bit of suffering he had made them face.

They made his life so horrible. His brother's life so horrible. And had killed of his whole entire clan. He had trained and plotted for two years and at the age of nineteen years he had killed all the elders of Konoha making sure their deaths were slow and painful. He wanted them to feel all of the pain of the Uchiha clan. And he did it in such a cruel way.

When the elders died Konoha was in a state of panic but Sasuke need not worry. He knew that very soon a certain knuckle headed ninja would become the Hokage. Even though his friend was incredibly dumb, and made rash decisions, he would make a magnificent Hokage. That he would think of his people's happiness. And that a tragedy like that of the Uchiha clan would never repeat itself in his hands.

Sasuke had been right. For only two months later Naruto was proclaimed the new Hokage of Konoha. He had made many changes for the better. And soon after he had become engaged to Hyuuga heiress.

Yes, the Uchiha had made much progress with his life. He had even become the Otokage of sound when he was nineteen. Right after he had killed the elders he moved to the Sound were he would reside for eternity. Were he would rebuild his clan and no threats from Konoha.  
Sasuke had improved Sound for the better. Children were now safe to play in the streets. Sound was safe from any kind of invasion. Women were no longer afraid to step out of their houses in fear of being stolen, beaten, or raped.

The crime rate had dropped drastically over the first two months he had been in power. The jails were now well built, and those who had been imprisoned actually ate food that was quite good. They now had jail activities, and rehabilitation programs.

All those who had been captured by Orochimaru were released. Some had to receive rehabilitation, some needed psychiatric help, but he made sure they were all well taken care of. Feuds between clans had ended. Wars with other countries were resolved peacefully. And Sound had gone from the ground up. Instead of the previous ruins they lived in previously Sound was now known for having the most beautiful homes and landscapes.

Sasuke had even improved their agriculture and work! He helped all the farmers after the horrible drought they had been faced with. Sasuke created more work stations had made sure that the work stations taught training to become the most specialized in those fields.

He had done wonders. He retrieved all Sound's past allies and many more. Sound was now known as the country of piece. To think that the ice block of an Uchiha could accomplish all this was a miracle.

Now all he had to do to revive his clan. He would raise his new family here in Sound. He had a position here. He had people who depended on him. And even though so much had changed in Konoha he could no longer trust his country with all his being. He would always feel resentment for that place. Even if Naruto was the Hokage of the village.

Sasuke wanted to revive his clan but he had found no one capable in doing so. He wanted the mother of his children to live happy lives, with a perfect mother, who would care for them, love them, healthy, and she had to be strong to protect them if he was not present. She would have unique abilities and would be a valuable asset tot the Uchiha name. And so far there was only one woman he found suitable to that position.

He wanted Konoha's flower. She was known as so many names over the years such as: canary, singer, petals, flower, blossoms, cherries, but her most common name to him was cherry blossom. Sakura. She was the only girl he wanted. She was known all the way in the Sound. She was known everywhere really. She was a sanin and was said do be the most beautiful girl in Konoha.

She had said she would do anything for him. She told him she wanted to be with him. He had rejected her then but he wanted her now. He would never tell her this but he cared for her. He wasn't sure if it was love but it was more than he felt for any other girl in the world.

He would have her because whatever an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets.

* * *

_On To Sakura_

She sat under a cherry blossom tree. Sasuke Uchiha. That name meant nothing to her. He no longer had her as his own. She had waited so long for him but he never came. Apparently he was the leader of Sound. And she always heard from travelers what a nice place it had become. Good for him he had finally done something good.

He had finally stopped hurting everyone he came into contact with. Tears stung in her eyes. She wouldn't cry. He had taken her heart and then shred it to bits over and over again. She would cry tears for him. For all the sadness he must have gone through. She cried his tears.

She no longer felt it was her fault he had left. She had moved on from Sasuke. She would cry tears for him. But not tears because of what he had done to her. No longer she would not cry because of that.

She had finally gotten her freedom. She was free to do what she wanted. Date who she wanted. Marry whom she wanted. He no longer had any hold on her.

"SAKURA!!!" The sound of many men pulled her out of her thoughts. Crap. She had thought her fan clubs had found her. Fan Clubs meaning more than one. Men from the land of Fire, from the land of Sand, from the land of Wind, from the land of Thunder, The land of Water, and The of Sound, maybe even more places pursued her.

Sakura quickly got up and began to run. She knew exactly what would happen if they caught her.

"Marry me!"

"Bear my children!"

"Will you go out with me!"

"Get into my pants!"

She had heard them all. She had rejected them all. She didn't want to be with someone she didn't truly love. And right now she didn't have anyone she truly loved with all her being.

On the positive side it gave her great exercise so she would never have to worry about keeping in shape. Sakura easily out ran them all though. She was on the other side of Konoha in minutes.

"Auntie Sakuwa!" she heard a high-pitched voice call. She looked down to see a pale-eyed black haired boy who was three years of age.

"Oh good morning Sho were is your sister Yuka?"

"Wuka? Uh oh…Wuka! Wuka!" The little boy called to his twin sister.

"What?" A blond haired girl with black eyes answered.

"I thought I lost you!" He hugged her tears falling from his eyes.

"Okay, okay stop youw cwyin!" She said while patting her younger brother (younger by four minutes).

"Sowy Wuka did I make you mad?"

"No. I wuv this much," She stated by spreading her small arms as much as she could "Show"

Sakura laughed. Yup Yuka had inherited the strong spirit from her mother. She was always smiling. Always comforting Sho. Sho was nothing like his father. He was three but he cried constantly. He was clingy and always had some sort of expression on his face.

Nope Sho was nothing like Sai he reminded her more of a younger version of herself.

"Hey you two does your mom no were you are?" The two looked at each other.

"Uh oh" Their expression was just so cute Sakura burst into a fit of laughter. She took out her ninja communicator. It was only meant to be used in emergency or on missions.

"Hey, Ino pig are your twins missing."

"Oh my god Sakura I've been looking for them everywhere too! Oh my god Sai will flip he finds out I lost them again. I swear we were all shopping and then I saw a really nice pair of shoes I was admiring them for just a second and then they were gone!" Ino was in hysterics.

"Come down Ino. I've found the two rascals. Meet us by Ichiraku's its just around the corner from here."

" OhmygoshthankyouSakuraIloveyoubyeI'llseeyousoon!" Ino shut her communicator off. And headed to the meeting place.

"Who wants Ichiraku ramen?" Sakura yelled.

"ME!!!" The twins yelled before sprinting there. How did Ino and Sai keep up with these kids.

Later

The two kids were slurping up the ramen eating as fast as they could. When Ino had made it to the ramen stand the two chatted while they ate. Ino was mostly talking about how hot Sai was and how much she loved him.

Its not like Sakura didn't care about her best friend's love life it was just that she was a bit jealous. When Ino was nineteen and her and Sai were dating, Ino got pregnant. And even though they were young stayed together through thick and thin. They even got married soon after they found out she was pregnant so she wouldn't have a wedding with a swollen belly.

"Oh, and Sai bought me the prettiest jewelry set ever! It was matching necklaces, bracelets, rings, earrings, and then he took me out on a boat, and then we had dinner at a five star restaurant, and th-" Sakura interrupted.

"Sorry, Ino I have a report to give Tsunade so I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Wha- Fine bye Forehead!"

"Bye Ino pig! Don't lose the twins this time!" Ino just hmphed, as Sakura walked away with a smile evident on her features.

She didn't really have a report for Tsunade she just couldn't stand to listen to anymore of Ino's ramblings about Sai. It seemed that everyone was seeing someone except her. Ino was married to Sai. Naruto and Hinata had just gotten engaged. Ten Ten and Neji had just gotten married two weeks before. Shikamaru and Temari already had three kids! Which was surprising since Shikamaru was so lazy. She was even more surprised that Gaara and Kankuro hadn't killed Shikamaru. Gaara was formally engaged with his previous student Matsuri. Apparently Kankuro had married a mist nin named Mai. Heck, even Chouji and Lee were dating someone!

Sakura was the only one in the gang who was single! And she wished that it was not so. She really did want to fall in love with someone but after the heartbreak with Sasuke she didn't know if she could handle a relationship.

Sakura sighed as she walked to her apartment. Passing the Uchiha manor along the way. At first she didn't want to move to that apartment because of the location. But of course the best apartment at the cheapest price had to be a block away from the Uchiha manor.

But she was low on money at the time. After her parents had died after a mission she had no choice. She didn't have enough money to pay for a house's expenses. It would also be inconvenient she was now all alone she was in no need for a house. An apartment was much more appropriate.

The first thing Sakura did when she reached her apartment was to wipe her shoes of dirt and then taking them off, pairing them together. Sakura was not only intelligent but she was incredibly organized. There was never anything out of place in Sakura's little home.

She removed her day clothes and put on a large shirt. It had belonged to her father and when she wore it she felt safer. It was the only thing left from her parents.

After Orochimaru killed her beloved parents he burned her house down to a stake. The only thing that wasn't burned was the shirt. It had been packed with her father. They found it in his nin bag. Tears burned her eyes.

She was only fifteen when they had been killed. It hurt her. They had never done anything wrong and rarely ever killed anyone! So why? Why did Orochimaru have to kill his father and mother? Why did he have to burn her parents' belongings? All she was left with was a house she could not afford and shirt, which was way to big for her. But it was her father's favorite.

It had the same green as Sakura's eyes. And it said 'I love sakuras' he had gotten it specially made for her. That was when her and her father went to a carnival in the wind country. She was fourteen when they went. It was a joke and she had gotten an 'I love my daddy' shirt just to make him happy. Her mom had laughed at her idiocy.

She decided that was enough of being sad. She would go to bed early! She knew Tsunade would probably bury her in work the next day. Why you may ask? Well Sakura was now the head medic nin of Konoha. Tsunade retired her seat as head medic when Naruto became the Hokage.

Sakura's job was great. She loved helping the other medic nin, saving people's lives, and seeing the smiles of the healthy patients (whether they had been healthy walking in or after treatments). Sakura's skill may have even surpassed Tsunade. The only down sides to her job were the long hours and the fan boys who would go to the hospital just to see her. Sometimes they even hurt themselves purposely! No wonder Tsunade hated them so much!

Sakura walked to her twin sized bed and collapsed. She was so exhausted today. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Enter Sasuke_

"If you understand my orders then leave now I would like to see my flower as soon as possible. The preparations for the wedding have already been set."

"Hai" they all responded before disappearing. Sasuke smirked. This would be easier than he could ever imagine and smiled wickedly,

* * *

_On to Sakura_

She heard a rustle and could sense multiple Chakra's she bounded up. Someone. No more than one. They were here. In her apartment.

"Show yourself!" Sakura commanded. All remained silent for thirty seconds. Because it only took thirty seconds to accomplish their task. Within those seconds there was a silence. Sakura whipped her head around to punch one of them. She was foolish because when she extended her fist to punch the man, she felt a prickle in her neck. Instantly falling unconscious. They picked her body and would take her to him. Just as he had instructed.

* * *

**Chapter 1 up! So what did you think? This is the first time I've tried this kinda thing and I was siked to write it =P please R&R oh btw this story will have frequent updates and may come out as many as five chapters a week depending on how much time I have to write the chapters and balance my other stories as well =P**

**Thanks for reading =P And like I said PLEASE R&R (Read and Review)**


End file.
